PELADO PELADO INU COM A MÃO NO BOLSO!
by IluChan
Summary: Com seu kimono lavando, o que resta a InuYasha, que está trancado na casa de Kagome enquanto ela faz compras?


Quer coisa mais comum do que ver Kagome e InuYasha brigando? Pois é... aconteceu de novo! Acontece que o InuYasha não concordou quando Kagome lhe pediu PARA PELO AMOR DE DEUS parar de arranhar o Shippo com a beirada da lata de leite condensado... Ai ai... E sabe como é...ela sempre cede...

Vendo então que o garoto estava furioso com ela, resolveu chamá-lo para passar o feriado em sua casa, talvez fosse uma boa chance de fazerem as pazes e ao mesmo tempo de ficarem sozinhos...

Depois de muita negociação, bandaid e mertiolate, Kagome consegue persuadi-lo, mesmo que por um pouco de força e suborno "- InuYasha... eu prometo que se você vier comigo eu te dou uma lata de milho verde... ela arranha mais do que a de leite condensado... aí você vai poder granular o Shippo... Mas se VOCÊ NÃO VIER...ÒÓ".

Enfim chegaram ao Templo Higurashi e foram logo descansar. Esse também era um dos motivos pelo qual a menina arrastara o meio-youkai para lá.

- Vou preparar um banho bem gostoso pra você, InuYasha! Pode entrar no banheiro e jogue suas roupas para mim, ok?

Mesmo que desconfiado e meio raivoso, InuYasha obedeceu-a.

- Nossa! Como o kimono dele está sujo! Acho que vou lavá-lo. Quem sabe assim o Inu fique mais calmo comigo!

E com boas intenções levou as roupas para o lado de fora da casa, junto com as chaves... E como uma desgraça é muito pouco, a pequena Higurashi resolveu também ir ao mercado comprar miojo e uma lata de milho verde...

Enquanto isso, sem toalha, ensopado, e clamando por sua roupa, InuYasha gritava de raiva.

-KAGOME!!! ISSO SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA SUA MULHER! ME CASTIGANDO SÓ PORQUE EU ESFARELEI O SHIPPO? OU VOCÊ REALMENTE QUER ME VER PELADO? QUER BRINCAR DE BANHEIRA DO GUGU COMIGO? PIOR QUE NEM SABONETE VOCÊ DEIXOU!!!

Tomado por uma onda de adrenalina, InuYasha sai gritando pela casa, totalmente livre, leve e solto, correndo por todos os cantos à procura de suas roupas.

De repente, tudo ficou escuro...

-...Ah... Kago...me...?

A energia havia acabado e o garoto saiu tropeçando em tudo, fazendo a maior bagunça e jogando tudo para o chão.

-AI! UI! OUCH! EN! UI AÍ NÃ...O...morri...

A casa ficou completamente maluca, todos os aparelhos eletrônicos estavam desconfigurados devido à queda de energia, deixando o garoto totalmente desnorteado. Foi uma seqüência de acontecimentos: o rádio-relógio ligou sozinho enquanto InuYasha caía e quicava nos degraus e tocava a música "PELADO, PELADO NU..."

-...E sem a mão no bolso!

O garoto, estatelado no chão, surpreendeu-se ao ver que estava caído diante um par de pés. Foi subindo o olhar, achando um par de pernas, de braços até que finalmente chegou na cara risonha de Kagome, que chorava de rir!

O hanyou, super sem graça e nervoso tenta argumentar, mas a garota abaixa rápido, calando-o com a mão e olhando assustada para todos os lados.

- o que foi?- sussurra InuYasha.

- Depressa! Temos que achar algo bem rápido para te cobrir!

-Mas...

- ANDA! O SOUTA ESTÁ CHEGANDO! AI E ESSA BAGUNÇA? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, INUYASHA?ÒÓ

- Mas a luz sumiu e...

- ANDA! PROCURE ALGO PARA TE COBRIR!- disse a menina totalmente vermelha, olhando para todos os lados, desamparada.

Chegando na cozinha, para completar o dia de InuYasha, havia uma garrafa de água fervendo...

-Isso vai ter que servir!- disse Kagome, pegando-a.

E lá se foi o garoto, sendo arrastado, como se estivesse em cima de um toro mecânico, em direção ao quarto da menina.

-TÁ COZINHANDOOOOOO!

A essa altura InuYasha já estava até vesgo.

Na pressa, Kagome acaba esbarrando numa prateleira de livros e fazendo com que uma farpa entre em seu dedo e que um livro caia no pé de InuYasha, mesmo que o preço à pagar seja soltar a mão de onde não deveria e gritar junto com uma menina enojada...

Finalmente alcançam o interior do quarto e se apressam a encostar a porta.

-Não tira a mão daí de novo´ disse Kagome chorosa

- Tiro e RE-BO-LO se você me trancar aqui sem roupas e derrubar um catálogo de cosméticos em mim!- bradou raivoso.

-Ai, foi sem querer, InuYasha! Seu grosso! Nem era um catálogo de cosméticos... era de bijuterias...

-QUE-SE-JA!- FALOU ENTRE OS DENTES.

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIII! UUIIII!- gemeu Kagome.

-O que agora?- perguntou InuYasha, assustado.

-Tem uma farpa no meu dedo... Tira pra mim, por favor...

Enquanto isso, Souta analisava a casa... TODA BAGUNÇADA! Poderia ser um ladrão... e... o que era isso?

-aiii! tiraaa!

Eram gemidos! E parecia que eram de sua irmã!

Pé ante pé, Souta subiu as escadas até que parou atrás da porta de Kagome.

-Fique quieta!- disse uma voz masculina

-Mas isso ta dentro de mim! Está me machucando!- choramingou Kagome

Souta estava paralisado. Espiou pela greta da porta e pode ver a irmã com alguém que ele não reconheceu... e parecia que... ESTAVA PELADO!

Descendo a escada adoidado, pega o telefone e começa à discar para a polícia.

-Alô? É uma emergência! Minha casa está destruída e minha irmã está trancada no quarto e gritando com alguém que tem um troço DENTRO DELA E...-começa à chorar- ELA QUER QUE TIRAAA!

Em 5 minutos a polícia já havia chegado ao local do suposto crime.

-MÃOS PARA O ALTO!- gritou um policial

Essa foi a pior coisa que o policial pôde fazer... InuYasha levantou as mãos... a força da gravidade atuou... Kagome chorou ..."TAMPAAA!" enquanto levantava um dedo mindinho sangrando.

Com o revólver apontado para os dois, os policiais trocaram olhares assustados.

-Ãh... Cosplay?...

-Deixa pra lá... Podem abaixar os braços... Principalmente você!- disse indicando a cintura de InuYasha com o revólver.

Novamente Kagome chorou...

Os policiais agora tentavam convencer Souta de que estava tudo bem e que sua irmã havia explicado que entrara uma farpa em seu dedo e que o rapaz estava ajudando-a a tirar.

-MAS TINHA ALGUÉM PELADO LÁ!- berrava a criança.

Os guardas trocaram olhares agoniados. Então o pequeno resolve conferir, abrindo a porta de Kagome.

Quando o fez, InuYasha já estava com uma calça de Kagome e finalmente é reconhecido pelo pequeno.

-AH! É o irmão Cachorro! Está tudo bem, seu guarda! É só o namorado da minha irmã!- disse sorridente.

-Nós sabemos...- falou um policial dando as costas a Souta e indo embora.

Depois de se desculpar com os policiais, Souta corre para o quarto da irmã.

-VOCÊ CHAMOU A POLÍCIA!-disse Kagome, mortífera ÒÓ

-É que a casa estava toda bagunçada... e você estava gritando!- disse o irmão, tristonho.

-É que entrou uma farpa no meu dedo e o InuYasha veio tirar pra mim...NÃO É, INUYASHA? ¬¬ diz cínica.

InuYasha vira o rosto cor de beterraba para o lado oposto ao dela, soltando um leve grunhido.

-É!- diz entre os dentes.

Depois de despachar Souta, Kagome entrega o kimono a InuYasha.

-O que você estava fazendo pelado pela casa?

-A senhorita por acaso me trancou aqui e foi embora. Achei que fosse um castigo seu porque eu tentei tatuar o Shippo com a beirada da late do leite condensado!- disse rindo.

Kagome riu com ele e explicou o tinha ido fazer. Conversaram o resto da noite, até dormirem...

Logo pela manhã, decidiram que iriam retornar para Sengoku Jidai.

- Me espere aqui, Inu, que eu vou tomar um banho pra gente poder ir embora!

InuYasha estava todo contente.

-Me espere, Shippo! Aqui vai a lata de milho verde... MUAHAHAHA

Saindo do banho, Kagome nota que está faltando alguma coisa...

SUAS ROUPAS E A TOALHA!

-INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grita Kagome, molhando a casa toda, correndo enfurecida e esbarrando em tudo.

- ESPERA SÓ ATÉ EU COLOCAR AS MÃO EM VOCÊ! EU VOU COÇAR VOCÊ COM UM RALADOR! AHHHHHH! MALDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BUM!

Houve um estouro, depois um silêncio... e tudo ficou escuro...

Com um flash a casa se acende de luz de novo e novamente os aparelhos endoidam, cabendo ao rádio relógio o seu papel...

"PELADO, PELADO, NU COM A MÃO NO BOLSO..."

Ele dispara novamente...

-INUYAHSA! CRETINO!

O garoto estava na janela da sala, morrendo de rir! Estivera espiando o tempo todo!

Kagome se enrola no tapete da sala, pega a mesinha de centro e joga-a na janela, partindo-a em bilhões de pedacinhos e sai correndo atrás de InuYasha, que mal consegue parar de rir.

- Enfia uma farpa no meu dedo também!- disse o garoto já chorando de rir- E cadê a mão no bolso? HAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAH AAAA HAHAHAHA.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH! EU TE MATO! VOLTA AQUI, EMBECIL! EU-TE-MA-TO!

**SENTA!**

**-AAAAAAIIIII**

_FIM!_


End file.
